Amongst the Boys
by Aveir
Summary: Akali was a simple villager of Serent. Little did she know she caught the attention of Sensei Wu with her talents. Nya isn't the only girl on Destiny's Bounty anymore.
1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful here. Nothing but clear, blue water that was just the right temperature to cool one's overheated body. The fish that swam through these waters were harmless, eyeing those that enter their home lazily before returning to their daily functions. Pollution was nonexistent in the large pond so opening eyes underwater did not send the eyes of people into flaming infernos. Besides the occasional fisherman once every week, or a family hoping to find relief in the pond the small oasis stayed unbroken. Well, almost.

Unblinking dark brown eyes watched the surroundings intently. The surface light allowed the owner of the focused eyes to see every detail of this small underwater world. Dark brown strands of hair that had escaped from their ponytail flowed lazily around the girl's head, forcing her to pull them behind her ear in annoyance. The girl sat cross-legged on the sandy floor, unconcerned by her different from usual surroundings. A few strands of long seaweed were wrapped securely around her legs while still attached to the pond floor, anchoring her to her seat. A striped catfish waddled along, undeterred by the Lego human staring curiously at it. In fact, none of the underwater creatures did. Unlike the other humans who came around once or twice a month, this girl came every day and just sat there, leaving the ecosystem to its serenity and the marine life at ease.

It was time to go. The uncomfortable pressure from the lack of air had become fire in her lungs that was no longer bearable. She unwrapped the seaweed, careful not to break it into two pieces. That was one of the reasons why the fish and other wildlife around these parts didn't mind her: she didn't cause any damage to the environment. The water where she was at wasn't too deep, and it only took a few kicks before her head burst through the surface. Her lungs that had been screaming for air now took quick gasps that sent her into a small coughing fit. She didn't have time to recover before a voice rang out.

"Four minutes even, that's amazing! Seriously Mads, how do you do it?" She had been expecting the voice, but her lungs still spazzed out, sending her into another coughing fit while she tried nothing more than to keep more water from rushing into her mouth. Her hacking stopped almost immediately and she gave one testy cough to make sure all was well again. Satisfied, she trusted herself to speak. "Scyther you know as well as I do that I don't know!" she shouted, a wide smile on her face. She had broken her previous record by twelve seconds. Akali one, biology zero.

Swimming from the center of the lake would usually leave people at least with uneven breathing, but then again Akali was here testing herself every day. Her breaststroke was flawless and quick and she was on solid land in simple seconds. She shook her head violently, successfully sending droplets in every direction. The human in front of her seemed unaffected by his share of water, not that she had expected him to be. Scyther handed her her towel – not as fluffy as a brand new one but still able to dry exceptionally. Drying her drenched hair, she tried to put it back into a neater pony. It did not make much difference. Moving from her slightly neater hair to her black wetsuit she began the drying process. Wet suits did not exactly dry well, but she wasn't too wet on her own skin. Giving up, she finally acknowledged the boy. "So, I beat my record didn't I?" she already knew she did, but he always got excited about saying it – like Santa Claus was at his door asking him what he wanted for Christmas. The one time she hadn't asked, he had sulked through dinner, playing with his stopwatch with unnatural interest. Scyther's eyes brightened. "You did! By twelve seconds!" he said enthusiastically, ebony stopwatch waving in his hand.

Akali smiled widely. She never got tired of how happy and goofy he was. Don't get her wrong she could be happy too, but when things got serious so did she. That was one of the things that had always been different between them. Physical appearance was not one of them. Everyone around the village was used to them by now, but newcomers are usually taken around by their similarities. Same dark brown hair, same lightly tanned skin, same hazel eyes with Scyther's being a shade lighter, and even though Scyther was two years younger he was catching up in height. Personality-wise, the difference was more distinct. Scyther was more trusting, light-hearted about everything, talkative, and really just more fun to be around. Oh, Akali could be any of those sometimes but she didn't make it as much of a habit as her younger brother. She looked down at the ground, smiling as she found the bamboo wood. Oh, and there was that. Akali had crafted a staff from bamboo a few years back and it had become almost like a trusty companion. She had gotten out of several uncomfortable situations with it.

The attempt at drying herself had proved less than fruitful, Akali residing to wrapping the cloth around her soldiers. She looked around absentmindedly. The small dirt path that led to the pond split three ways. One of them led to the pond itself, one going left took you out of Serent – the village in which Akali and Scyther lived. The final way to the right led you deeper into Serent where one would end up at Serent Square, location of all the shops and other services. A natural path that Akali and Scyther had created themselves curved off of the main path to Serent Square, leading directly to their front door. Akali started towards the right path with staff in hand, Scyther following automatically while his hands fiddled with his stopwatch. She heard a quick click which she guessed was the resetting of the stopwatch and her brother began speaking, as if out of a trance. "Mom is making shrimp with vegetable rice tonight." He said, left eyebrow raised as if expecting an outburst. He was disappointed, for instead of an angry string of words he received an irritated sigh. "I will run down to Serent Square then. Nanuk's is still open and I'll pick up a few things to make beef and vegetable stew." She said wearily. "But of all the days she chose to make seafood _today_? She knows I refuse to eat it." Scyther smiled. "Of course she does, but we can't not have fish for the rest of our lives missy! Besides, I need you to pick up some more rice cakes for me." From his pocket he produced a crisp twenty dollar bill. "This should be enough for everything, rice cakes and all." Akali half smiled. "I just bought you some two days ago!"

"It's not my fault! Dad is partially responsible."

"Partially?"

"He ate two of them!"

"You had sixteen yesterday morning."

"Well, I'd still have _two more_ if Dad hadn't eaten them." Scyther scoffed, arms crossed over his chest. His bottom lip extended in a pout, and Akali couldn't contain a genuine smile. She plucked the money neatly from his hand. "Well, since you're paying I'll do it. Tell Mother where I am, I'll be gone for around half an hour." With a nod of his head, he started towards their own dirt path while Akali continued towards Serent. When she was far enough so that he could not catch up to her but still in earshot she turned and yelled, "Bye the way, those rice cakes – _delicious_." She could hear her brother's yell from where she stood and chuckled. She slid the twenty dollars up the left sleeve of her wetsuit with no worries about how dry the money would be. After all, it was Scyther's money.

Nanuk's Grocery was not crowded like she had expected. An average day left the store with customers hurry every which way in a frenzy in order to get to the register before the line began, usually failing in the end. The place too crowded for the girl's liking and she tried to avoid it as much as possible. Today, though, it was about deserted. Two other customers besides her walked among the store in no rush to hurry through their shopping lists. There was no reason – the register was open for a change, the red-head cashier sitting unusually straight with eyes darting left and right. Shrugging, the girl grabbed a small basket and began to look throughout the small shop. _Let's see,_ she thought._ I'll need some potatoes, onion, hopefully there will still be some beef for me to cube and some beef broth, mushrooms, and carrots. Yes, carrots would be lovely._

The shopping was quite easy considering the slow day, and Akali found herself enjoying the smells of the herbs and spices instead of gagging at the stench of sweat from too many bodies in too small a place. All she had left was the beef. Hurrying over to the refrigerated area of the shop she quickly scooped up a nice size of already cubed beef. As she turned to go to check out, she bumped into the back of a woman shopper. Usually, they would turn around and give her a lecture on watching where she was going but not today. The blonde squeaked in fright, dropping the loaf of bread in her hands. She whipped around, eyes wide with fright and then relief as she took in the normal girl's presence. Akali handed the girl her bread with a quick apology and watched with suspicion as the woman simply shuffled to the register and left without a word. _Well, that was strange. Then again, people think __**I'm**__ strange. Anyway, this wetsuit is starting to get cold, I need to get home._ Shrugging the matter off she strolled up to the open register – no customers besides her left in the shop. The cashier seemed surprised at her presence and jumped. "I'd like to buy these." Akali stated simply, laying out her purchases with haste. The red-head cashier quickly rung up her items, bagging them and counting out change. Akali let her eyes wander and found the pastry section by the counter. "I'd also like twenty rice cakes please." Her apologetic smile seemed unregistered on the now irritated woman's face as she quickly bagged the rice cakes and recounted change all the while mumbling to herself discretely.

It didn't come soon enough when the girl got away from Nanuk's, and the fresh air allowed her to relieve the tension in her body with a deep breath. "Okay, now I just need to get home and –"

"Well, well what do we have here?" Surprised, Akali whipped around. Her heart rate accelerated as a skeleton melted from the shadows of the store. A large crack ran from his right eye socket down to his lower left jaw, the remnants of what the girl guessed was a sword. Two of his ribs were missing but he either hadn't noticed or didn't care. Staff in hand, she dug her heels into the ground. The skeleton turned towards her bag, and smiled wickedly. "Looks like you have some goodies. Care to share?" Her grip on the staff tightened, her knuckles white from her grip. "No." she answered simply, voice as calm and cool as water. She could see the mockery in its eyes. "Very well. I'm a bit hungry for – ooh are those rice cakes? Yes, those will do wonderfully. Well, I guess me – Bone and my friend Klub will have to get them for free another way." Another skeleton came from the shadows, but this one was much larger. It towered over Akali, it's grunt of acknowledgement not the most welcoming. She placed her bag of groceries on the ground and pulled her staff in front of it as an attempt to protect it. "We'll be taking your food now." The ghastly giant – Klub? - uttered. Akali gritted her teeth. "You and what army?"

"Funny you should ask doll face." From the shadows produced twelve more skeletons, eye sockets showing their hunger for a good fight. Bone cackled. "Whatcha gonna do sweetheart? Whack me with a stick?" Klub and the other skeletons chuckled amongst themselves at Bone's joke. Now, the girl's surprise had formed into rage. The smile on her face was not meant to be pleasant. "Hm, something like that." Before he could analyze her words, Akali had swept her staff through the air. Bone's head was knocked clean off his shoulders while the band of skeletons followed their leader's head in shock as it landed in an empty barrel. It tipped over spewing both skull and apples onto the ground. The headless body ran frantically around in search of its head, tripping on an apple and collapsing into a heap of bones. His attacker spun her staff in front of the army, all but Klub flinching, before resting it at her right side. "Okay, who's next?" confidence radiated in her voice as she smirked at the slightly less eager skeletons. "Klub, ATTACK!" came from somewhere behind her. "ATTACK!" it roared, not moving a muscle as the dozen skeletons behind him charged. The smirk on his face sent Akali into a fit of rage.

The first two skeletons charged at her with wooden clubs, war cries coming from their skulls. Akali jabbed her staff at them, pushing them back into one another and taking down one of their charging comrades with them. A fourth charged at her with an axe. It barely dodged her jabbing staff, slicing at the air where her head would've been had she not dodged as well. She sliced her staff horizontally through the air, axe skeleton sent flying into a wall where he immediately collapsed. Two more charged at her from opposite sides, begging for the classic knockout. With a yawn, the girl lazily moved back, the two skeletons careening into each other at running speed. With identical screams they collided, their limbs inside each others' ribcages and one of their skulls on the groaning on the ground. Akali allowed a cold laugh to escape her lips. "Is that all you g –"

"Ninja – _GO!_"

"What?" the girl stopped at the interruption, searching her surroundings as she tried to locate the source of the cry. She was not disappointed. Zooming past her came a blue tornado and she watched in utter surprise and confusion as it simply sucked in an incoming skeleton. Bones were flung out a second later to land at her feet. "Hey! What are you –" A red one moved swiftly passed her, a black and then white following close behind. Akali watched in disbelief as they picked off her opponents one by one. She should've felt relief that she wouldn't have to fight them, but all she felt was more anger. How _dare_ they _steal_ her fights! "Hey! Get back here before I –" she was cut off as and bony hand seized her around her waist in an iron grip. "Before you what sweetheart?" Klub's tone put out his anger, which at this moment seemed out of control. "You think you can take out _my_ army? With a _stick_?" The grip tightened, and she could barely squeeze out her answer. "It seemed to be working, now hadn't it?" With a roar the grip impossibly tightened more. "You actually thought you could beat me?" she would have answered, but there was no more air in her lungs, no way to get anymore in.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The force of his squeeze was beyond painful. Her staff sat worthlessly at Klub's feet, about ten inches under her own. A sharp pain sprang from her chest, and she would've cried out if it had been possible. Klub was trying to squeeze the life out of her… and it was working. Klub's maniacal laughter echoed in her ears, his hot and vile smelling breath against her neck and tickling her nose. _Well, what better way to die than to be crushed by a dead bag of bones. Great job Akali._ Black dots began to cover her vision, and she hoped she would pass out before she died. The pain would go away. _Come on already! End this!_ She was not disappointed. One second she was in a death grip, the next second she was flying in the air. Still slow from her near death, she just closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact of ground and face. Instead, she landed with a lighter "oomph!" against some solid. Cracking an eyelid she gasped. Pain surged through her, and she simply clenched her fist as she took in the sight before her. Instead of on the ground, she was in the arms of a boy. A boy with snowy white hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago! I only own Akali and the village of Serent.**

The boy cocked his head to the left, eyebrows knit together with concern. Akali should've thanked him, but she just felt more anger bubbling in her blood. She turned her head away from his gave to see the black tornado shoot a large pile of bones into Bone's groaning skull. "Are you okay?" the boy holding her asked. That did it. These people needed to back off. She shoved her hands against his chest, holding her breath as she pushed. She hadn't expected she'd get out of his grasp so quickly and landed uncomfortable on her back. Pain rippled through her body and she hissed with a mixture of agony and warning. When she stood again, the red, blue, and black had joined the white with concerned expressions. All four were boys. Fantastic. Still, she exploded on them. "Who do you think you are!" she poked the white boy in the chest with her finger. The bewilderment on his face almost made her apologize for snapping. Almost. But the pain was egging her on, encouraging her to blame them for everything. Technically, it _was_ their fault.

"Um, the one who helped saved your life?" the blue one spoke up, blinking. Akali growled. "I was _fine_ on my own! I had it all under control until you guys sprung out of nowhere and took my fight! Klub wouldn't have snuck up on me if –"

"Klub would've killed you had we not intervened." The spiky red boy argued. Akali was positively fuming. "And the whole reason he had me was because _you_ four distracted me! I don't know how much you saw, but I took down six –"

"Seven." The blue one interrupted. Even better, they had been watching her."- seven skeletons without you and I could've taken the rest." She finished, arms crossed lightly on her chest. She winced at the pain, but refused to let them faze her. The black one was looking incredulously at her. "Is it too much to ask for a thank you?"

"Get lost." Akali turned to leave, looking for her staff on the ground. Relief shown in her eyes when she saw her weapon lying unharmed by a wall. It must've been kicked there accidentally when the black one had been tornadoeing or whatever it was to Klub. She took a few steps towards it, refraining from clutching her chest but instead clenching her fists firmly. A hand rested on her shoulder and she tensed up. "You are hurt." By the voice she knew it was Whitey. She brushed the hand off. "It's just a bruise. I can handle it."

"No, I sense you fracture a few ribs. Sensei Wu can assist in your healing. Please, come with us." He pressed, true concern still evident in his eyes. Akali shook her head, taking the last few steps to her staff. Instead of leaning down, she kicked it up with her foot. It leapt into the air and she neatly plucked it from the empty space. She spun around, surprised to find that the other three now stood side by side with the white boy again. Red, blue, black, white. Was there some kind of rainbow party she wasn't aware of? She growled. "What color is next? _Green?_" She shouldn't have asked. Their individual chuckles said enough. Her growling was slowly progressing into a snarl. "Look. I don't want help from the rainbow quartet, okay? I don't need you," she looked to the one who had caught her, " ,to doctor _or_ save me. You," this was directed at blue boy," to criticize me. You," the black suited one was her next victim, "annoying me. And _you," _the spiky one raised an eyebrow, actually surprised. "interrupting me. Are we clear?" she had expected them to nod and be on their way. She was wrong.

"Okay, what if we just have Sensei look at you? You can return home after. I've broken a rib before. It isn't fun." Spiky said, arms folded across his chest to mimic her. Akali debated it. Broken – no _bruised_ – ribs or follow four boys to their Sensei for treatment. Hmmm. Rubbing her staff with her palm, avoiding eye contact, she reluctantly gave in. "Fine. But just an examination of my _bruised_ ribs. You guys had better be telling the truth or all that'll be left of you is _that._" Emphasizing the last word, she jut her staff in the direction of Klub's bones. The boys seemed offended. "We're the ninja! We stand for everything good and just, of course we actually want to help you!" Black boy stated. "Yeah! The Saviors from the Serpentine, the Destroyers of the Devourer, the Gods of Good!" the blue boy said dramatically, striking a heroic pose for each name.

"Gods of Good?" Whitey put in, amusement in his voice. Akali sighed, holding her hands up in the air. "Okay, okay. Whatever. Let's just get this over with alright?" She looked around the ground, panicking when she didn't immediately spot what she was originally protecting in the first place. "Wait: my groceries. Where are – "

"Hey, rice cakes!" The blue boy had the bag in hand, his mouth watering as he started to reach into the plastic. The snarl that followed caught all four of them off guard, and the boy dropped the bag automatically. "Uh, Jay you might not want to touch those again." The black one warned, keeping a wary eye on the girl. "Right. Hehe." The blue one rubbed the back of his neck to avoid eye contact, a nervous smile on his face. Akali exhaled quickly out of her nostrils, successfully snorting. It was her own way to answer almost every question or express any emotion. In this instance, she was telling – Jay was it? – that he had chosen correctly in leaving the cakes be. Another shot of pain zapped through her, but she watched with a hawk's eye as the blue boy gingerly lifted the bag, his intent to carry it. Akali gave a curt nod and winced. It hurt to take a deep breath – which had been trying to do to calm herself – and she involuntarily clutched her ribcage. She heard four separate sighs – whether from relief or irritation she did not know. Probably the latter.

"Would you like me to carry you, miss?" The white boy asked. Akali was surprised at the offer. She'd basically taught herself growing up that the only one she could truly depend on was herself and here these boys were – offering her medical attention and to _carry_ her there to get it. She blinked and returned to normal. She still couldn't entirely trust them. Allowing Whitey to carry her would put her in too vulnerable a position to keep her at ease.

"Zane, I'm stronger. It'll be easier for me to carry her." The black one spoke, his arms also crossed across his chest and leaning on his right side. Zane had his mouth open to say something, but Akali beat him to it.

"_Akali _here is more than capable of walking with her own two feet thank you very much." She retorted, taking a few steps towards them to prove her point. A breeze blew by as she did so, sending an involuntary shiver up her spine. She had forgotten she was in her wetsuit and the battle had not helped to dry her body. The looks of concern on their faces did not help improve her mood. "Yes, I am fine and no, _none_ of you will carry me. Is your, uh where are we goi –"

"Ship." Spikey put in. A ship? Her mind was sending warning signals to her body, but she ignored her beating heart. "Okay, is your ship warm by any chance?"

"It is, okay can we get moving? It's Zane's turn to cook tonight and I want to eat as much as I can today so I don't starve with Cole's food tomorrow." Jay said. The red boy was laughing, resting one of his hands on Jay's shoulders.

"Hey!" The black one – apparently Cole – said, clearly offended. "Whatever. Let's get going. And my cooking isn't _that_ bad!

"Worst day of my life." The girl mumbled under her breath. A steady wind had decided to bombard the village of Serent, including the forest trail she now traveled with her guides. To count off everything she was in unfamiliar surroundings, her parents thought she was at Nanuk's and wouldn't expect for at least another fifteen minutes, she was injured, cold, and – her stomach growled ferociously, begging for attention. And hungry. Very, very hungry. The blue one – Jay – jogged up from behind her to walk by her side. She had expected him to give her some kind of lecture, and was surprised when he did otherwise.

"You were amazing! We got there after Nya picked up something on the radar and you should've seen our faces when we saw you beating them up! Cole's mouth was wide open, and I would've blown our cover if Kai hadn't put his hand on my mouth to stop me from cheering you on. Even Zane seemed to be enjoying the fight!" he babbled. "I mean, you were whacking them away with your giant stick –"

"Staff. It is a _staff_." Akali corrected, lifting her weapon up and shoving it into the ground with force. Jay looked down at his feet, as if to make sure he hadn't suddenly lost one to the "stick". A small breath of relief escaped him and his shoulders loosened. "Staff, got it. Hey Zane, how long until we're back at Destiny's Bounty?" he asked over his left shoulder. The boy materialized beside Akali without as much as a light thump for his steps. "About six point eight minutes, Jay. I programmed the falcon to go ahead to announce our arrival to Sensei." Akali would probably never get over the way he talked. Much more old fashioned than the other three. Wait, six point eight seconds? Why so exact. And programming a falcon? She shrugged it off. He probably meant to use another word. The guess was just random. "Thank you for the compliment. But why were you four so surprised at my fighting?" she questioned. She may have seemed relaxed, but she was really trying to assess the four for weaknesses. So far, Jay just seemed to talk. A lot. Cole was the silent guy, Zane the also silent but odd type apparently with a falcon, and the red one – apparently Kai - who just seemed to always have a plan. Oh, and all four turned into fighting tornadoes. None of this would help her succeed in a fight.

"It's because you're a girl." Cole stated matter-of-factly. That made her stop in her tracks, digging her staff into the ground as she spun around to face the speaker. The cold didn't bother her anymore; neither did her growling stomach or chest. "_Excuse me?_" she said incredulously, hazel eyes seething. Cole shrugged. "What? Girls aren't exactly 'warriors' these days now are they? They spend their time knitting and giggling. Usually, they shriek, run away, or yell for our help if they're ever faced with a situation like the one you'd been in. You know all the quotes. You throw like a girl, you act like a girl, you _fight_ like a –" Cole stopped with a cry as he fell on the ground bottom first. Before he or the others had time to react the staff was centimeters from his throat. Akali was about ready to smite him. Even through her now intense pain, she leaned down into Cole's face. Her eyes were hard, portraying her fury.

"Now you listen and you listen good. I take enough talk back in Serent, from my own parents even! Everyone but Scyther says I should be perfecting my pastries, not my fighting skills. They say I'm not acting like a lady. Well guess what, I don't care what they say. I'm not meant to be some brainless idiot stuck in a house. No way. So what if I'm a girl? I can still knock you flat on your bottom in three seconds flat very similarly to what I just did. Deal with it." She pulled away and, still furious, stalked ahead of all four ninja. As she passed, she gave each one a hard look. "I shouldn't have expected you ninja to be any different from the villagers." She finished with Zane, narrowing her eyes. "And next time you try to play hero for the damsel in distress, do me a favor. Don't." Akali knew she had hurt him, but at the moment she didn't care. After all, she'd physically hurt Cole and emotions couldn't effect someone worse than that. It was evident on his face how wrong her logic was. She didn't dare look at the other three, just snorted. The pain brought tears to her eyes. She really needed to stop doing that.

The rest of the six point eight minutes to Destiny's Bounty was finished in tense silence. Even Jay had nothing to say, no joke to lighten the mood. He just led the group onward. Zane was sulking at the back of the group with Cole who occasionally rubbed his backside and sent a glare at the girl. Kai was between Akali and her two victims at the back making sure she didn't do anything stupid. It went relatively well, and they arrived at the ship in one piece. Akali had calmed down by then, but not enough to apologize. Not even close. Still, she couldn't help but be surprised at how big the ship was.

It had to be at least fifty feet across, with masts at least twenty feet high. The red made the dragon head look like a fire inferno, mouth open ready to release its own fire at any moment. The craftsman shipped seemed unflawed, and the girl couldn't imagine the time and patience it took to create such a magnificent –

"Thank the ninja we're home!" Jay cried, sprinting up the ramp without an acknowledgement of what Akali thought to be a work of art. Kai and Cole followed after, Kai shouting in relief and Cole giving Akali as much distance as possible. That just left Zane, head bowed in obvious unhappiness. It reminded her of a lost puppy. She sighed deeply. She couldn't just leave him to sulk now could she? Sure, Cole insulted her, Kai had had her come in the first place, and Jay had brought the whole fighting thing up, but Zane? Zane had done nothing but help and she had blown up on him too. She stopped, and Zane allowed himself a curious glance at her. "Why do you remain stationary Akali?" even his voice sounded different. Well more different than before. She retraced her steps back down the ramp, a small smile that looked more like a grimace on her face. She was not the type to apologize.

Walking straight up to Zane, she looked at the ground with discomfort. "Look, Zane. I'm sort of, well really, very….." she took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck for support. Zane was now staring at her curiously, a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were only helping me and I wasn't appreciative like I should have been." She wasn't sure whether to sit there and wait for a response or go follow the others. When the boy remained silent, she turned to walk away. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Thank you. I had searched through my database for possible reasons I was to be blamed for, and found nothing." Shrugging, Akali started up the ramp. She nearly struck out when the boy moved in front of her. He moved his face closer to hers, serious expression on his face. She didn't move, but frowned. "Zane? And what was that you said about databases?" the boy didn't respond. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed before he replied.

"You are puzzling." Akali blinked, surprised. He cocked his head slightly to the right, intense gaze still on her as if elaborating. He continued. "You were faced with an army of skeletons and chose to fight, not flee. You were rescued by the ninja of Ninjago – considered heroes – and appear infuriated. You were offered comfortable travel here and you refused. Then you were angered more so and attacked each of us emotionally excluding Cole who received physical, yet minor harm. Fourteen seconds ago you were absolutely fuming with no intent on calming down, and now you apologize? I, nor the other ninja, understand you." Another blink. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"Well, let's just say I'm like water. I'm usually calm and silent, but when my peace is disrupted I become agitated and engulf my enemies both physically and mentally. But as soon as my enemies are gone or contained, I am at peace. Minor disturbances do not cause a ruckus, but as more and more build up problems are inevitable. What Cole said, it pushed me over the edge." It was Zane's turn to be unresponsive. She was at the base of the ramp now, and more than anything she wanted to go home. Home-sickness gripped her firmly, digging its roots into her skin.

"Hey Akali, you want to get fixed up don't you?" Leaning over the edge of the ship was the red boy – Kai she remembered – hands cupped around his mouth to help project his voice. With a curt nod Akali turned away from Zane and started up the ramp. Each footstep echoed against the silent surroundings and she tensed up again. When she got on the deck Kai punched her lightly on the arm, a half smile on his face. . "I heard the whole thing, you big softy." Akali couldn't help but out on a little smile and chuckle. It came out more of a wheeze as she fought to keep the pain induced tears from falling down her cheeks. She didn't cry. Ever.

Kai seemed to notice and remember the whole reason she was here was for, "We'll have you wait in our room. It's warm, just like we said." The trip was short and in no time she was sitting on a bed, elbows on her knees and head in her hands as she waited for this sensei guy to tend to her. Not as exciting as one would think. The room the ninja shared was normal. Two sets of bunk beds sat on opposite sides against a wall. The beds opposite her were different. The top one was folded and neat with white covers while the other was black, untidy and had a few tears. The bunk she was sitting under had had red sheets with the covers pulled halfway down the bed as if the person had literally jumped out of the bed and thought nothing more about their sleeping quarters. The bed she sat on was neat like the white one but when Akali had sat down one of the pillows had fallen to the ground. As she went to pick it up, two photos had come out of the covers. Curiosity got the best of her and she quickly snatched them up. The first one was of Jay with a man and woman who Akali guessed were his parents in front of a sign with the word "junkyard" on it. All three had their arms around each other and where smiling happily. Jay looked about the same as he did now. In the second picture was a girl dressed in red with a smile on her face. She looked a bit like Kai. Akali allowed a faint smile to flash on her lips. Looks like Jay fancied someone.

The faint sound of voices made the girl quickly stuff the pictures back into the pillow and in turn put the pillow back on the bed. Her actions had been too quick, and the others came in to find her clutching her chest about ready to swear. They stayed back to allow someone else to get through. The first thing Akali noticed was how old he was. Deep wrinkles lined his face and the only hair on his head was in his impressively long, snow white beard. He had both hands behind his back as he strolled calmly into the room. His eyes and smile expressed his calm nature while the ninjas' showed worry. Even Cole seemed genuinely concerned. Akali, still clutching her chest, narrowed her eyes. From behind his back, the old man pulled out a tea kettle with two cups.

"Greetings, Akali. In the short time the ninja have returned, they explained to me your current condition. If you had not already guessed, I am Sensei Wu. Tea?"

**Author's Notes: This chapter was originally much longer, but I decided it could be split into two. I'm not too fond of this chapter, too much dialogue for my taste but what is a female to do? Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope this chapter also meets your expectations! If it doesn't, I must know why!**

**Note: Yes, it **_**was**_** Zane who rescued Akali. :3 Cole just took over when Zane caught her. As for what will become of my dearest little warrior girl….that will be in the one of the next few chapters. ;)**

**~AK**


	3. Chapter 3

**I **_**finally**_** got this done, though I must say it's a bit different than what I had originally pictured. I have found my villains, and have already contacted you if I intend to use them (no use in spoiling the surprise!). **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ninjago, the ninja, or any other Ninjago copyright. I own Akali, Serent, and the rest of her village. Hopefully chapter four will be out much quicker, with drama. **

She hadn't expected him to be so, well _old._ But despite his wrinkles – no _crevices –, _extremely white and long facial hair, and other elderly features, the fire in his eyes told Akali that he was not to be underestimated for even a second. "Tea?" The girl automatically shook her head, shifting uncomfortable as the elder smiled pleasantly. "Ahh, but this is chamomile tea. It shall settle your stress and anxiety which I am sure has increased since your…recent travels." The ninja stood behind their sensei; Jay covering his mouth to suppress a chuckle, Kai grinning like an idiot, and Cole rolling his eyes. Even Zane had a small smile on his face. Annoyed, she reluctantly took the tea and sipped. At first, the light, flower taste appealed to her and encouraged her to drink more. The warmth in her stomach helped her uncoil and realize that she had been tensed to fight or flee. The soothing moment did not last before the bitter aftertaste left the cup in her hand – no longer touched.

"Zane has informed me that your pain is centered on your ribs, correct?" Akali nodded, afraid that if she spoke the bitter taste along with her ribs would agonize her more. Sensei Wu seemed to understand or was not bothered by his patient's silent nature. "Please, tell me when you hurt." The elder leaned in and immediately sent the girl rigid. Her grip on the edge of the bed turned her knuckles white and she grit her teeth as Sensei Wu applied pressure to her upper abdomen. The immediate pain made her move away with a hiss. She had expected him to scold her and stop moving, like the doctors in Serent always did but he instead waited patiently, face thoughtful. "When you feel ready to continue, tell me. I don't believe that you broke any ribs but cracked them, still painful." Akali nodded, clenching and unclenching her fist until she trusted herself to speak. "You wouldn't happen to have anything for me to bite would you?" her voice was strained from pain that had been well hidden on her face.

"There's Cole's pillow." Jay offered, sniggering. Cole did not seem as enthusiastic of the idea and crossed his arms but stayed silent. Akali shook her head. "It needs to be something smaller and more solid. A spoon or fork maybe? You might want to find one you can part with." Relief flooded her as they cooperated, scattering as quick as, well, ninja. With nothing left to do but wait, she sipped her tea. The aftertaste was welcomed as a bitter distraction. The sound of footsteps made her turn. The ninja weren't that fast were they? She should know – she had traveled with them. Her instincts were correct. Sensei Wu was examining her staff with curiosity. "Your staff, it is crafted skillfully. Might I ask who made it?" Another question she had no expected. Akali looked at her tea, steam curling and disappearing just as it reached her nose. "Thank you, I did. When one cannot count on anyone to aid when it is needed, one learns themself. My father scolded me for asking him to make a staff, as did the blacksmith so I made my own. I've had it for a few years now." Wu nodded and turned as the boys hurried back in, each but holding a spoon.

Akali raised an eyebrow. "You know, when I said I needed a spoon I meant I needed one." Kai looked triumphantly at the other two. Jay raised his in the air as if he was wielding a weapon. Cole had his arms crossed for the umpteenth time. Zane had a surprised look on his face as he looked at the other three. Zane stayed in the doorway with an intense gaze as the other three presented their findings. In the end Cole's utensil won. While the other two looked at their own spoons, Sensei started again. The pressure was painful, but biting on the spoon helped greatly.

When the examination was finished – and she had bent _all three_ spoons brought back - it was confirmed she had three cracked ribs. The good news – none were actually broken. The bad? They wouldn't heal for about two months and she would have to hold back on her training until then. Sensei had sent Kai off to Nya's room, whoever that was, to get an outfit. By then, her wetsuit had dried almost entirely but the material was beginning to chafe. After privacy to redress, her lower abdomen was wrapped in bandage to keep them in place. It was easier for her to breathe and as long as she didn't twist or take a deep breath she was pain free.

The outfit was not exactly in her favorite color. Instead of her simple black clothing, she was dressed in a Chinese tradition cheongsam, red silk blouse. Akali did have to admit though; the silk yoga pants were comfortable and flexible. Perfect for practicing hand-to-hand combat. Which she wouldn't be able to do for a few weeks. She was still in the boys' room, looking out the window at the setting sun. Pink, scarlet, and gold clouds swirled in the sky above her. She had missed dinner at her house and by now they would be searching for her to no avail. No one knew what happened after she left the store and only one person knew she had made it there. A knock at the door made her turn. Or actually her upper body turned, sending a shock of pain through her. Cursing herself for being so careless, she turned to find Sensei Wu dipping his head to her. "I would recommend a more careful air until your ribs have healed, Akali. Now come, Zane has made dinner and I am sure you are hungry." With a simple nod, elder and teen departed.

She had to admit, with four boys like _them_ living here, the place was rather neat. As she made that note, she stopped to look through an open door. A leftover pizza box laid open, one pizza slice cheesy side down on the floor. A spilt soda sat ignored beside a gaming system. Three game controllers were plugged into the console and another sat balancing on a silver pair of nunchucks. A black t-shirt with an unidentifiable stain sat draped over the top of the TV. Okay, so it wasn't as clean as she had thought. Sensei Wu turned into a doorway a little farther down the hall, giving her one last look before disappearing into the room. She copied him, entering the room with a surprised expression.

A carved butterball turkey that looked to be at least fifteen pounds surrounded by potatoes and carrots sat in the middle of a rectangular table, steam emanating from the golden skin. On either side of the turkey sat a grilled salmon lying on a raft of green beans. Three lemon slices sat on each fish, giving the already perfected fish a simple citrus flare. By each fish sat spicy tuna roll platters surrounded by shrimp. Vegetable rice sat on one side of the table with what looked like simmering beef stew. Three dozen rolls sat off to the side with a small cup of butter. Plates, bowls, utensils, and glasses were on both sides of the table for easy access. Akali's mouth watered at the sight. Zane had prepared _all_ of this on his own? No wonder Jay had been in a hurry to get home!

Sensei Wu had already taken his seat at the head of the table, eyes passing over everyone with an unnatural calm. The four boys still had on their ninja suits. Cole had his arms crossed in a pout, Kai was laughing at him for something Akali had just missed, Jay was drooling as he tried to take in the feast before him, and Zane was standing proudly in front of the lot of them with…..was that a pink apron? All eyes turned to her, and that was when she noticed the other two people at the table. The girl looked about the same age as her and had a small resemblance with Kai. They could be related. Her black hair swished as she waved. "Hi! I'm Nya, Kai's sister. You have no idea how happy I am to have another girl onboard!" Akali allowed a trickle of a smile as she took the only remaining spot at the table. As she sat beside Nya, she noticed her outfit, the exact same as the one Akali was wearing. "Oh, Nya! Thank you for the outfit." Akali dipped her head to extend her thanks, shifting her gaze to the boy to her left. He couldn't be more than ten and she had to admit he looked adorable. His snow white hair automatically made her think Zane, maybe his little brother? The smile he gave was different from Zane's assuring one. It was more mischievous and sneaky. But if he was with the ninja he couldn't be a threat... could he? His wave reassured her. "I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon. You might have heard of my father Lord Garmadon, but I'm not like him anymore!" his quick talking amused her, and she dubbed him someone she'd be okay with. He made a punching motion in the air. "Now I'm a ninja!" he boasted. Even with her untrusting nature, she just wanted to ruffle the little boy's head and give him a hug. But he was the son of Garmadon? She would be watching herself until she could return home.

"Word has been sent to your family about your whereabouts and condition, Akali." Sensei Wu said. "We were able to receive directions from villagers of where you lived and Zane's falcon is on his way to send the message." Relief flooded the girl's face and she nodded. "Thank you" was all she could say as she looked down at the table. No one spoke for a while and the awkward silence began to eat her up. It was Jay who finally spoke up.

"Not that this isn't awkward or anything but I'd like to eat." The room burst into laughter while Akali put on a small smile. The tension was broken and Zane took his seat between Kai and Sensei Wu. "Dinner is served." With that, everyone grabbed for plates and bowls while Akali debated which way she should go: turkey or stew? Nya came in with a polite offer. "Would you like some spicy tuna?" she asked, pulling off three spicy tuna rolls for herself. Akali quickly shook her head.

"I don't eat seafood. I don't want to offend you Zane!" she added in quickly, remembering the boy's earlier depression. He gave a nonchalant nod, reaching for the turkey while Cole beside him reached for the shrimp. "You aren't a vegetarian are you, princess?" Where had _that_ nickname come from? Of course, he could be using it as an annoying way to repay her for his earlier beating. Or maybe her eating habits were coming across as pristine. Either way, the nickname infuriated her. "I am _not_ a vegetarian. If you had been listening you would have noticed I had only said seafood. I'll eat meat any time so I suggest you watch it." She lifted her fork into the air, twiddling it as she continued. "Unless," she allowed her gaze to shift from the fork to the black ninja, "you want to be whooped for a second time today?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly, satisfied as the boy simply mumbled and proceeded to loading his plate.

Beyond talking, the girl focused on spooning some of the stew onto her plate. She had been planning to have some for dinner that night anyway hadn't she? Along with the stew she took a side of rice and two rolls. Quietly taking a sip of her soup, she couldn't help but smile. "Zane, you definitely go all out, and this stew is delicious. It wouldn't happen to be beef stew would it? With vegetables?"

Zane nodded, clearly pleased at the praise. "Yes, I noticed those happened to be the ingredients you purchased and thought you would enjoy it." Well, he was observant she'd give him that. The stew had cooled her anger with its warmth. It had a mild spice to it with plenty of flavor. Did she see some basil floating around in there? Whatever extra ingredients were in there, it complimented the entire dish. She poured some of the juice onto the rice, savoring the intense flavor. The roll was the next to experience the stew, and Akali was still not disappointed. The chatter around the table was ignored as she enjoyed her hearty meal. That was, until everyone seemed to go silent. When the girl looked up, she noticed all eyes were on her expectantly. Swallowing a mouthful of bread, she raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, slightly unnerved from the attention. Sensei Wu was the one to answer. "I had asked if you had any questions. You will be staying here overnight and I would not want you to feel uncomfortable." It turns out, she did.

"Actually, I do." Wiping off juice from her face with a napkin, Akali began. "Well, for one thing I want to know what exactly you ninja do and why you turn into tornadoes. I at least deserve that." The smiles shared around the table had her feeling left out of some kind of joke. Sensei Wu began.

"The ninja are protectors of Ninjago. They keep peace and order while vanquishing evil such as the skeletons and Serpentine, both of which you are familiar with. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane are said ninja with Lloyd in training. The four ninja are each masters of an elemental force." Sensei nodded to the four boys, each standing up with small smiles to stand in front of the table. They looked as if they were ready to perform. "Kai, elemental master and ninja of fire. Wielder of the Sword of Fire." As if on cue, the spiked boy pulled from a sling on his back a gold sword. A majestic dragon was carved throughout the weapon, the blade starting from where its mouth opened at the hilt. Kai sliced the sword diagonally through the air, the sword glowing faintly as he did so. He jumped into the air, back flipping and landing firmly on his two feet about a foot back from his original spot. With intense concentration, he finished by dancing his hand across the blade. Small flames followed his hand, turning the blade into a small blaze. To Akali's horror the flames did not stop and Kai was engulfed in his own fire creating a living inferno. Only she seemed even remotely bothered by the potential danger, Kai even smiling while he posed. It was too much for her. "Fire!" Akali yelled, reacting quickly. Her stew was flung towards Kai while she hyperventilated in her seat, eyes tightly shut. The pain from her sudden reaction was killing her as a scream of agony ripped through her. Nya was holding onto her arm to keep her from fleeing in her crazed state. When she opened her eyes again, Kai and his weapon were no longer flames but he wasn't soaked. Her cheeks burned as all eyes went to her again.

"I'm sorry. Fire, it brings back memories I would prefer to let lie." She winced. Nya let her go, sharing the same concerned look all but Sensei Wu had. He simply nodded. Curiosity for her stew's whereabouts made her look to the floor. Surprise crossed her expression when she found it. Or when she found its remnants. Ice shards were scattered across the ground, broken glass and little vegetables pieces visible. "Zane, elemental master and ninja of ice. Wielder of the Shurikens of Ice." Sensei stated. Zane dipped his head, arms at his sides. "I am sorry Akali. I had to freeze your food else it would have hurt Kai." She could do nothing but nod. Zane brought his shurikens together and Akali watched wearily as the faint glow of the golden weapon started. Instead of starting a fire, they shot through the air and followed the perimeter of the room. Snow fell as the shurikens followed their invisible path before landing neatly in Zane's outstretched hands. "Zane is also wielder of the sixth sense." Sensei added. "And a nindroid!" Jay said, eyes sparkling while Nya rolled her eyes. "Nindroid? What –"

"All of your questions will be answered in due time." Sensei Wu interrupted. "Next is Jay, master and ninja of lightning. Wielder of the Nunchucks of Lightning." Jay's nunchucks were dragon heads; a current of electricity connected both nunchucks through the dragons' mouths. Holding one of the nunchucks, in his hand, he spun it while the other circled in the air. The weapon glowed, as was expected, and a jolt of electricity crackled along the already made electric current. Jay, still holding one of the nunchucks, pointed the other towards a lamp in a corner of the room. The built up electricity was sent straight into the light, causing it to burst. Jay bowed deeply, a grin on his face. "Jay, did you really have to do that?" Cole groaned. Jay rolled his eyes. "Just use _your_ power to make a crack in the ground for the glass to fall through. Sensei?"

"Cole, master and ninja of earth. Wielder of the Scythe of Quakes." A dragon head extended from the top of the scythe's rod, mouth open. From the mouth extended a curved, golden blade to finish the weapon. Grumbling, the boy moved around the table to stand a foot beside the glass. He brought his scythe blade down onto the floor, and Akali watched with more amazement as the wood floor created a small crack. The glass fell through, cleaning up the mess but leaving the mini fissure in its wake. "See Jay? No _you_ have to patch it up. Good luck with that." Jay, seemingly surprised, crossed his arms over his chest as he finally thought through his idea. Sensei Wu's eyes sparked with amusement. "Jay, since you are keen to clean, I am sure you will be happy to know that you will be washing dishes after dinner." Jay's groans were drowned out by Cole's laughter. "And since you believe dishes to be excellent entertainment Cole, you will be helping him." Cole's laughter and smile faded away immediately as he followed Jay's pout.

The boys took their seats, Jay and Cole plunking down with unneeded force. Akali knew they weren't as mad as they pretended to be, but it was still entertaining. If Scyther had been there to see it – Scyther! Akali sprung up immediately, returning the worried glances to everyone but Sensei. "I was supposed to bring Scyther his rice cakes home and –"

"You will have the opportunity to return your brother's desserts to him tomorrow morning." Sensei Wu interrupted. "When you tell your family good bye."

**Hopefully all of your questions will soon be answered, including Akali's fear of fire. No spoilers from me!**

**~AK**


	4. Chapter 4

**I sure hope this makes up for taking so long to upload chapter three! I wrote this pretty late at night and neither I nor spellchecker found any errors but just in case, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, only Akali and the village of Serent. Oh, and her staff! )**

The table groaned under the fist that had just landed. Had that not been enough, the voice responsible was about to burst. "_Excuse me?"_ She couldn't have heard him right. After all, Sensei Wu wouldn't be this hospitable to her and then do _this_. Her eyes were narrowed, hands bunched into fists and a growl waiting to leave her throat. Nya was holding her forearm which had gone rigid at her touch. It had taken restraint not to lash out. Sensei Wu furrowed his brow. _At least the old man knows when to fear, _she thought. That did not seem to be the case.

"Akali, you do not see your talents." It was not a question, but it still puzzled her.

"Talents? Yes, I have talents. I can take all of you down just like the skeletons without a single regret." She shouldn't have trusted them. From the moment the ninja had offered their help she should have fought them or at least fled. But she hadn't, and now she was in a tense situation. Where was her staff? Oh right, back in the other room lying uselessly against a wall. Her anger was starting to bubble again, and she welcomed it with open arms. Sensei Wu shook his head.

"You have more powers than what you think, young one. You were described them yourself to Zane earlier." She turned to Kai, noticing the guilt on his face. She couldn't trust any of them.

"Do not call me 'young one' elder. I am going home tomorrow, and there is no way you have the abilities to keep me here." She had expected the man to stay silent and just send the ninja to restrain her. Again, she did not expect what was unexpected.

"I had thought you would be more understanding before I could explain to you my thoughts. But now, I fear the loss of the sixth ninja." His words had taken their toll, for the shock on Akali's face gave her muscles the chance to relax.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a ninja. I fight alone."

"So you think."

"So I know. What makes you think _I _am a ninja?"

"Would you like what I have observed, or what I have foreseen?" That sent her into speechlessness.

"Very well, let us start with what I have foreseen. The spirit smoke came to me through a vision. A new evil will arise and this time Lloyd is not the answer. The spirit smoke showed me a village – your village – and before I lost my connection, a faded and blurred image of a girl with a staff came into my view." The room was completely silent now and Akali had gone rigid again at his words. "Yes, this could have been anyone. It would have been anyone had I not seen her fighting over a dozen skeletons." That sent her into disbelief. Sensei could easily be lying. He didn't have any proof besides some spirit smoke he claimed existed. "Now, onto what I have observed. You do not eat seafood, you prefer water, you are unpredictable, you use a weapon of the organic type, and –" Akali reacted almost automatically as the fork was thrown. She smirked as the fork made no impact. Her staff had easily blocked the upcoming attack. Her smug look disappeared at her realization. She didn't have her staff.

What she saw in front of her was even more of a shock than Sensei Wu's earlier statements. Her smug expression turned to confusion at the floating fork encased in water. She could clearly see the utensil as it floated lazily around the crystal clear liquid. The ball of water hung in midair, inches from the girl's face. A quick look at her glass confirmed Sensei's thoughts. It was empty. "– you can do this. Akali, you could do much more than this if you stay. Once you unlock your true potential, your elemental powers will only become stronger." It was too much, all of it. With a growl she swatted at the water ball, flinging the fork across the table and onto the floor. Standing up, she departed without a single word or look at anyone else. If the room had had a door, she would have slammed it shut behind her. She needed some fresh air.

Stalking across the deck, she leaned over the edge of the ship. Her surprise came a moment later when she noticed the land far below them and the birds flying right past her face. She exploded. "Can't anything on this stupid ship be _normal?_" Her roar scattered the now frightened birds while she continuously punched the wall of Destiny's Bounty. Her continuous shouts of anguish were a mix of rage and pain from her wounds. Her punches only got fiercer as blood began to flow from her knuckles. She only stopped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Go away." The malice in her voice should've sent them fleeing for the safety of the below deck. Should've being the key word.

"This is not a healthy way to channel your anger." Zane's voice rang clear across the deck. Akali clenched her fists.

"Why are you here? Sensei Wu send you to convince my staying?" Mock dripped in from her voice. She wasn't going to be nice. Not anymore. None of them could be trusted, including the one who had rescued her. The memory made her even angrier.

"No. I came on my own accord. You calmed me earlier; it is time for me to return the favor."

"I meant it when I said not to look at me like some damsel in distress. This is one of those moments. I don't need you." _Just go away darn it! I don't need you or your sympathy._

"I do not see a, how you say 'damsel in distress' but someone who needs comfort. Why do you find being a ninja so unpromising?" he argued. Akali knew he wasn't going to leave, so she might as well just make him miserable enough to leave.

"You want to hear my life story then, huh?" she snarled. When Zane didn't answer, she growled. "Fine. When I was born, my father had been hoping for a strapping young son to become the next blacksmith in the family. When it was just me, he was disappointed to say the least. My mother tried to raise me to be as much like her as possible since my father thought I could at least get married off. If I got married, he'd finally have the boy he'd always wanted." She paused, clenching her bloody fists. "It didn't work." Bitterness engulfed her. "I never understood the concept of sewing, of baking, or of womanly manners. I didn't understand how to became Daddy's little servant girl. While my mother kept trying, I understood little. It went like that for me while Scyther received all of Father's attention. Only two years younger than me and he was still taught how to fight and create weapons while I was taught to always give in to the will of men." Her anger was getting stronger with every memory.

"Well, I defied his orders. I found someone skilled in fighting, someone nonjudgmental. My grandfather. He believed that women were just as capable of men, even more because of their more sympathetic nature. I went to his house every day, claiming that my grandmother was trying to teach me how to sew. I would always bring fake results home to my parents, telling them that I felt too nervous around them to do it at home. My mother only felt relief and Father could have cared less. I couldn't distract Scyther if I wasn't there so everything was okay. Everything was just fine until Father found out." Her eyes darkened as she paused. She hadn't made eye contact with Zane yet, nor did she plan to. He stayed silent.

"Mother had needed help sewing some cloth, so he left Scyther to leisure time while he went to get me. My grandfather had sparring with me, and I had just knocked him off his feet when he came storming into the backyard. Grandfather tried to assure him, but was shoved to the side. My father felt no remorse, for my teacher had been on my mother's side. Father had grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. I was kicking and screaming and out of my teachings I elbowed him. He let go, allowing me to slide my feet under him and send him to the floor. He left, angry. When I got home, I was slapped and after then he had as little as possible to do with me. I continued with my grandfather while Scyther abandoned his teaching. He has no plans to become a blacksmith or a warrior. Father still acknowledges him, which is more than I can say for him with me. I asked him to make me a staff, and his rage sent me to my grandfather's where I made my own from his leftover bamboo. Life was good. My grandfather became my second father, my first ranking father. He was a great man."

"Was?" Zane spoke up. A cold smile, free of humor, stretched across Akali's lips.

"Yes, was. I went to his house one day to find it ransacked. My grandmother and grandfather were passed out on the ground. They only came too after two days at the local healer's home. My grandmother explained that they were attacked by skeletons who had taken all of my grandfather's weapons and all the valuables. They had just knocked her out, but not before she saw Grandfather trying to fight them all off. The healer said he had broken some ribs." She touched her bandages lightly, clenching her open hand into a bloody fist at her side.

"Broken pieces of his ribs had lodged in his left lung and he suffocated in his own blood. I was twelve." She started to laugh; cold, bitter laughter that even scared herself.

"Oh, but watching your adopted father drown in his own blood while you could do nothing but cry – that isn't the worst experience in my life. Seven months later my grandmother and I were cleaning up in the house. We had fixed it up from the raid and I even found my grandfather's old staff. She had just gone to get tea from the kitchen when she shrieked. When I ran in, Samukai himself was there, cackling like a maniac. His army sat quietly around the kitchen and when I walked in, they lunged forward. I couldn't fight them all and I blacked out. When I awoke, I was tied to a chair with my grandmother beside me in the same condition. Samukai wanted to know where grandfather's stash of samurai swords was. I knew, and refused. They threatened to kill my grandmother if I didn't concede. I did, and they found the last remnants of my grandfather. The ignored the staff at my side almost entirely. A skeleton just kicked it away from my reach. Then they left. I thought we would be okay until I smelt the smoke." Akali had to stop again, more to keep the tears back than for a dramatic air.

"They had started a fire in the living and it reached the kitchen in minutes. We couldn't escape the binds quick enough. My grandmother slipped into unconsciousness from the smoke inhalation. I would have followed the same fate, but a stray flame reached my binds. I was able to free myself, but I suffered a few serious burns. I got my grandmother out, but the staff had to be left behind. In fact, I watched it burn while I finished untying her. When I got her out, she was still unconscious so I stumbled to the healer's again. My wounds were tended to quickly, but my grandmother was not lucky. She inhaled to much smoke and combine with her old age she died the next day." The tears were streaming down her cheeks now but she kept her voice steady.

"If that weren't enough, my father blamed me. He said that if I hadn't started learning to fight, Samukai wouldn't have known about Grandfather's weapons. Mother didn't talk to anyone for a week, and with each passing day I trained more and more fiercely. Then I began spending more time with Scyther, who took me down to the lake. Water, the opposite of fire. I took to it immediately, and our bond became unbreakable over the next few months." The tears stop falling, and she finally allowed herself to look at Zane. The boy seemed almost horrified.

"Scyther is the only one I have left. Almost my entire village has shunned me because of who I am, of what I do. I am _not _going to leave because of any abilities I may possess, because my duty is to protect my little brother, _not_ to go gallivanting across Ninjago fighting an evil your sensei says some mystical smoke told him about. Just no." She turned back to the open sky, watching the stars with an intensity that she had only paid to her grandfather. "There, now you know. Let me guess, Mommy and Daddy stopped spoiling you so you ran away?"

"I am an orphan. I never knew my mother, and my father passed away years ago." Okay, Akali wasn't expecting that. How was she supposed to expect that? The thump of footsteps told her of the boy's closer presence before she turned around. When she looked, she blinked. Zane's body was _open. _She watched with confusion as stared at her.

"Jay said earlier that I was a nindroid, and in a sense he is correct. My father raised me as his son, teaching me everything a normal human offspring would learn. He built me the falcon mentioned earlier and including that I only have a picture and my memories to remember him. Before he died, he deleted my memory. I knew nothing about my past when Sensei found me but because of my brothers', the ninjas', assistance I know. The past is a strong weapon that can leave the wielder with deep wounds, but it is also what makes us stronger. Scyther will always be your family, but there is a family here as well waiting for you to join. You will always be able to contact him through Destiny Bounty's communications for as long as you wish. You can still fulfill both your destiny and your duty. You are not as alone in the world as you may think, Akali." With that he closed his circuitry and walked back down deck, leaving her to think.

The dried blood on her fists was coated with a fresh layer as Akali yet again punched the wall. Leaning on her elbows over the edge of the ship, she let out a groan before starting below deck. "I hate it when he's right."

The chatter immediately stopped as Akali walked back into the dining area. She must have been a sight. Before she had officially walked back down she had punched the side of the ship a few more times. The pain was starting to ebb, but the blood – both crusty and fresh – was not something you see every day. Her eyes weren't puffy, but small patches of blood were under her eyes from where she rubbed them.

"What happened?" Cole asked, arms uncrossed for once. Akali smirked.

"I punched a wall. As for being the water ninja," she looked towards Sensei Wu, raising an eyebrow as if thinking it over, "I accept." She left without another word. She only had to make it halfway down the hallway before the cheers that followed blew out her eardrums.

Akali sat down at the front of the boys' room, across her knees with her head in arms. It only took about ten minutes for the rest of the meal to end and her living quarters were quickly arranged. There was an extra room on Destiny's Bounty that would work as her room since the boys were well, boys and the girl preferred her own, private space. Sensei Wu had held to his word that she could visit her family in the morning to say good bye and pick up her belongings.

When the fuss had died down and Akali was safely in her own room, she carefully sat down onto the bed. Her ribs may not be too painful normally, but they could cause her agony if she wasn't careful. The blood had been cleaned from her palms and face. She had chosen just to sleep in Nya's outfit until morning while her wetsuit sat at the edge of the bed just feet from her face. She refrained from sighing for the sake of her ribs and did nothing but mutter a "Come in" at the knock on her door. She had expected Zane and was surprised to find Cole instead. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed.

"Okay, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier and I recognize you as my sister." Well, she hadn't been expecting that either. Pushing herself off the bed, she moved to stand in front of Cole. A small smile stretched across her lips. Against her better judgment, she stretched out her arms and hugged the black ninja.

"I accept you're apology, thank you….brother." It sounded odd calling someone besides Scyther brother but it was true. She had found a second family. Cole came around, hugging back lightly. The embrace lasted a second before both pulled away. With a smile, Akali punched him lightly in the shoulder. "And yes, you did deserve to get your butt beat."

When he had departed with a smile on his own face and Akali was positive of no more visitors she finally crawled into bed. A window sat at the far end of the room, opposite of where she lay. Her eyes could watch the stars fly by which was a nice comfort. Besides her wetsuit and staff – which was leaned against the bed - it was the only familiar thing on the ship. Still, she didn't feel too safe with this idea. She was the key to defeating some kind of enemy? Sure, she was a master with her staff but that couldn't be enough. And her true potential, unlocking all of her abilities. After dinner Sensei Wu had mentioned going getting past a blockade in your mind. What could it be? Her eyes began to close, weary from the day's happenings. Before she blacked out into unconsciousness, she realized something.

_Scyther, the next time I go buy rice cakes you're coming with me._

**I like how this one turned out, but the reader is always right! So, she has made amends with Cole, has accepted her destiny, and bonded closely with Zane. There shall be no romance, just to put that in. Sorry, no Akali x Zane or Akali x Cole or Akali x Anybody Else. Then again, if you ask my permission I might allow you to make one; or if there are any artists out there I'm interested in using the image maker just installed and some fanart would be just **_**awesome!**_** Until next chapter!**

**~AK**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, next chapter finished! Rather late, but finished! Wow, I realized after righting a few paragraphs (and looking at the chapters before) that I wasn't portraying Akali right; especially with her so open and, well, submissive attitude with the ninja. I'll try to fix that with this and upcoming chapters.**

**Well, I found the perfect theme song for her and I know that most of you will have heard it. Anyway, I had to start over multiple times so…yeah. The song is **_**Not One Of Us **_**from The Lion King II. Yeah it's about Kovu, a **_**male**_** but I'm sticking with it. It's so dramatic and I just kept picturing her. I believe you'll know what part would best work to listen to it at, but I'll tell you at the end anyway ^^. Oh, and I know I put Akali's eyes as dark brown for some stupid reason when they're actually amber everywhere I have her. So yes, if you see amber eyes in her description that is not an error.**

Morning didn't come fast enough. Amber eyes had opened only four hours after they had closed for the night and had their owner busied with heavy thinking. Yes, becoming a ninja over the course of about fifteen hours left someone rather unraveled. But no, Akali wasn't the one to worry or develop nerves. At least, if she ever was her rather intimidating nature put down any claims. No, she was thinking of her family and how they would react; more importantly a certain brown-eyed adult male.

Even the thought of her father made her snort out of detest. Not for one second did she believe her father would break down crying, at least not for her. Her grandfather would have been proud. The thought of the man brought hardened features to her face instead of the tears she had so shamefully and openly wept the day before. A silly mistake. She would not do it again.

It had to be around six in the morning. The last of the stars were disappearing as the sun peeked over the horizon. Still the girl did not move from her spot at the window. Shuffling farther down the hall did not make her flinch, but her instincts kept her alert for anything anyone might try. Her staff sat loyally at her side, providing her with the small security of a proven useful weapon. A knock at her door made her turn, eyes and face emotionless.

"Rise and shine! Today is not the day to play Sleeping Beauty – AHHHHH!" Jay jumped a foot into the air as Akali flung the door open, staring at him as if looking into his _soul._ Staff at her side and fully dressed she looked exactly the same as yesterday but with her own clothes on instead of Nya's. And that she looked like some kind of tormented soul from fires of the center of the earth. Akali stood unfazed by Jay's screech and merely walked out of the room.

"I do not 'play'." Four words in a voice very different from the heated, defiant voice of yesterday could not have come across any more creepily. Jay did nothing but nod and take a nice step back from the newest member of the group.' _If this is her calm, I'd rather her be angry.' _Jay couldn't help but think. Seriously, he was practically shrinking under her stare.

"Uh, okay. Do you want to have breakfast or go straight to Serent? Sensei said it was up to you." The look on her face did not change but a gruffer voice convinced the ninja of lightning that his new comrade wanted everything over quickly.

"The news to my family would best be spoken over family breakfast if possible. My family is rather…._difficult._" Jay gulped, nodding before fleeing down the hall with the excuse to tell Sensei Wu. Akali made her way to the top deck, taking in a much needed deep breath impossible to have done yesterday. She exhaled silently, blanking out her mind to nothing but the sounds of the forest behind her. A sudden awareness crept up on her and she looked down from the side of the boat.

"Sensei Wu." She did not have to look to know the old man was behind her. Oddly he did not seem surprised. "The ninja of water, noticing even the smallest ripple in the calm waters. A valuable talent. We shall be walking to your home immediately, but you will have the privacy Jay informed me you desire." Again with this. Always some sort of reason for her talents. Akali simply nodded and made for the ramp. No words needed to be spoken.

And none were the entire trip to Serent. When she got back to Serent Square, she was given either odd or disgusted looks as usual: the old women who believed in traditional house wives, the young men wondering how a girl could be as dangerous as them, the old men that had called her grandfather crazy, the other girls that scoffed in her direction of whispered rumors and insults amongst themselves. Bits and pieces could be heard as they traveled.

"_Looks like she couldn't just settle for one boy, she had to have four! And the ninja of Ninjago at that!"_

"_Wow, how did a freak like her get with THEM?"_

"_Oh great, another crazy old man in the village! Shouldn't be surprised __**SHE**__ brought him here."_

"_I bet she had to pay them to be near her, she's so desperate!"_

"_Why couldn't she just find a strapping young man to settle down with?"_

"_I can't wait to see what her father does to her! This is going to be the juiciest news of the week!"_

The stone-faced expression Akali held never change as whisper swirled throughout the various shops and stalls. Frown lines creased the ninjas' faces but Sensei Wu held his common, calm face through the verbal abuse. How could one be so unaffected by such harsh and vulgar accusations? Akali had taken the need, eyes pointed straight ahead with her staff at her side. She past Nanuk's with no sign of the skeletons that had temporarily ruined her bones. The path to the house was filled with deafening quiet that left even spacy Zane uncomfortable.

"We are here." The girl stated with an indifferent look up at the sturdy, brown straw house. "I do not know when I will be back but I ask one favor of all of you: No matter what you hear, do _not_ enter this house. I will handle what needs to be done and you will most likely only be a liability." The four boys looked to Sensei Wu who nodded in acceptance.

"If those are your terms, they will be respected." Akali nodded back and placed her staff on the ground in front of Sensei Wu. Without another look back she entered the house. The smell of fried shrimp and herbal tea reached her nostrils as she was engulfed in a rather tight hug. Her ribs throbbed painfully, but she stuck it out with gritted teeth until her boisterous mother released her.

"AKALI! It is wonderful to know you are safe and back home! Come, come! I have made you some herbal tea and white rice for breakfast. Scyther and your father are already in there."

"Mother, thank you but I cannot stay long. Please, before you ask what I mean I ask you to join me for breakfast. There are some rather… important news I must discuss with you. It is of the utmost importance." The formal talk instead of warm reunion surprised the mother of two, but she immediately recovered with a small smile.

"Of course! Come, come." The two moved away from the door to a large, open-spaced room where two males sat on the ground. A low table separated them but their heads were close together in deep discussion. It took all of Akali's inner strength not to snort at her father's continuous need to train Scyther, whether it be physical training or drilling information into his head. Already she could feel the frustrated air in the room. Her mother's throat cleared behind her, making the two males turn. Their expressions were exactly what she had expected.

Scyther had leapt from his seat on the floor, barreling into his sister and making her stumble backwards at the sheer force of his embrace. She hissed, the extra pressure on her chest and midsection sending a jolt of sharp pain through her body. Scyther pulled away, frowning and wide-eyed. Akali noticed that her father had an unreadable expression on his face, his pale gray eyes not giving anything away. "What's wrong?" Scyther squeaked. She blinked and unraveled the pain-induced fists at her sides. Her eyes narrowed for a moment at her father who simply looked back. They had not told him?

"I have something rather important for you all to hear. It cannot wake." Already she was thinking of the ways this could end. Her father forbidding her, her father locking her up, her father saying she was a bad influence, her father arranging a marriage for her to move far away; any of them could happen. Her mother had moved to sit between Scyther and her father, hands in her lap and her eyebrows together. Akali bowed her head.

"Have you ever heard of the ninja of Ninjago?" There was a resounding silence until her father grunted in response. She took that as a yes. "The ninja protect all of Ninjago from arising evil, such as keeping the skeletons in check or Serpentine or anything else. As was explained yesterday through the letter you received, I was….found by them after an ambush from a gang of skeletons at Nanuk's and learned that I had suffered a rather problematic injury. Three of my ribs have been cracked, though none broken." She paused there, angrily taking in the confused looks of her mother and Scyther. Her father did nothing but blink.

"They agreed to bring me back the morning of today so that I may recover which is why I stand here. Last night during their evening meal a rather….interesting term of events occurred." Already she could tell her father was disinterested, but the looks Scyther kept sending her told her to continue. "The master of the ninja, Sensei Wu, has made a request for me. They wish for me to….become a ninja." Two gasps were heard, obviously from Scyther and her mother. The banging of fists on the table made the two flinch. Akali bowed her head again and blinked though they could not see it.

"You will decline. You are a girl, a girl meant to stay at home and be a wife. You lack discipline, respect, and skill. Do not tell me that your grandfather's poor excuse for martial arts allows you to even _begin _to comprehend the level of skill a ninja is at. If _anyone _in this family deserves to have the respect of a ninja, it is Scyther." The words were harsh and full of the authority the man thought he had over his daughter's life. His heavy breathing was the only sound for a few seconds as the words sank in. A muscle locked in Akali's jaw. She held her ground.

"Father, I have already accepted. I only came back to inform you of my leaving and that I will visit whenever I can. I do not ask for your blessing but do know this," She lifted her head up and was not in the least surprised to find her father right in front of her, staring her down with fire-filled irises. She stared back with equal menace. "I am the ninja of water and I accept my responsibilities – whether you do or not." For the first time in her life she actual saw surprise in her father. But that quickly changed to anger. Then rage. His voice dripped with malice.

"You will never need my blessing for anything, daughter." Akali tilted her head slightly in confusion. A father's blessing was one of the greatest respects in her village. Why would she never need it? That's when she noticed the knife in his hand. The silent tears her mother had been weeping. The way she held back Scyther, covering his mouth why his eyes screamed. Though her reflexes were quick, they were not quick enough and stumbled back in excruciating pain as the knife slashed diagonally across her cheek, right under her left eye.

"You have never been one of us."

Outside the house, the four ninja and Sensei Wu sat nervously on the grass. Cole was using his blade to slice cat tails, Jay was lightning-whipping the air, Kai was continuously lighting and extinguishing a ball of fire in his palm, and Zane was meditating. Sensei Wu was sipping tea. Suddenly, Cole snapped.

"I don't like just sitting here! We should go in and make sure she's –"

"No." Sensei Wu said, setting his tea cup on the ground. "I gave her my word we would not interfere and her request will be respected. Cole began slicing again, mumbling.

"But Sensei, what if she's in danger? What if –" Kai began.

"Kai, seriously calm down. She's talking to her _parents_ about her becoming a _ninja of Ninjago._ How bad could it be?" Jay laughed, moving into a handstand to entertain himself. Kai mumbled a "yeah" in reply, looking towards the door of the house. Zane smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Akali is a very smart girl. She knows what she is getting into and probably wishes to say her farewell in private." The others grinned from ear-to-ear, looking at Zane as he took to his dormant state again. Crush anyone?

"If her parents are anything like Jay's I'd want to say good-bye in private too!" Cole added In, sending everyone into laughter and Jay's face deep red.

"_Nooooo!"_

Crimson liquid flowed down Akali's cheek, shading it in a light curtain of blood. She steadied herself before feeling the wound and grit her teeth at the violent sting. It was deep, it was painful, and it was going to leave a scar. The look in her father's eyes was dull, showing no remorse for what he had done. Not that she had expected him to.

"From this day on, I disown you. You are not my daughter. I do not know you. I do not care for you. Let your wound forever remind you and explain to others what you have done." Her father's words were filled with the malice that Akali had been keeping bottled up. This had not been a scenario she had expected but it happened. By village tradition, she was now had no father. A strangled cry escaped from somewhere behind the man in front of her and she was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Scyther. Her shoulder was dampened as she merely hugged him back. The pain she would bear with. His sobs almost brought tears to his sister's eyes, but she held them. If she showed a single broken emotion to that _beast_ of a man he would feel triumphant. Like he had one.

"A-Akali please, d-don't l-leave! You can't!" He cried out. His forehead touched her cheeks and she gently wiped away the blood from his face as she held him. "It is okay Scyther. Though he may not be my father, you are my brother. And she is my mother. I must go but I will return." The boy lifted his head, eyes already puffy and red.

"P-promise me something."

"Anything Scyther." He fell back onto her shoulder.

"Promise me you will come back one day and take me with you?" The growl from Scyther's father expressed the disapproval, but he didn't care. Akali stroked his dark brown hair, lifting the left corner of her mouth slightly.

"Of course. Who else will help me break my underwater record?" The sobbing began again but the boy was pulled, thrashing and screaming, away from her. She stood up straight, watching with barely-contained rage as the boy was dragged to his mother. The man came back to her, face twisted in anger. "Leave. Now."

Akali turned around and made for the door, stopping as she was about to walk out. She talked over her shoulder. "I leave with this: Scyther, I request you to go to where we record this evening. The bushes nearby are getting rather wild and it is becoming tough to get through. I was going to tell you about it later, but it seems my plans have been compromised. I love you, brother." Scyther, who had stopped screaming after hearing his name, blinked through his tears of anguish and sorrow. "W-what? But they are fine –"Akali left before he could finish and was immediately met with the ninja.

"Akali! What happened? Is everything okayyy - oooo_oh my gosh what happened to your face?"_ It was Jay who had spoken and who was swiftly smacked on the head by Cole. Akali merely walked by as an argument started, taking her staff from Sensei Wu. She look at the others from the corner of her eyes.

"The news have been announced." Was all she said as she began making her way down the hill. The others followed and silently panicked at her silence.

"Shouldn't we at least clean the blood? It could –"

"No, Kai. I have been disowned. In my village, I must display this act publicly as is tradition." Everyone became silent.

The trip through Serent was worse than when they had first entered. The insults were no longer whispered now, but shouted.

"She has the marked of the disowned!"

"She is a deceiver! An outrage!"

"A disgrace!

"She has disgraced her family. Fore shame!"

"There was always something wrong with her! How could we have been so blind?"

"She has never acted like one of us!"

Yet she took them all in with not even a blink. She held her head high through all the comments, never missing a beat. A few objects were even thrown at her, though each one missed her. All this time her mind was blank, just telling her to walk. Right, left, right, left. The ninja dodged objects meant for her, eyes wide with disgust and horror for this place she called home.

Talk of the ordeal had not been brought up; even dinner was an awkward silence. Akali had refused medical care, only rinsing it off until it started clotting. She knew the others would whisper to each other, casting glances to her with both pity and worry. With each look or each whisper she would lock her jaw or tighten her grip on her fork.

"I feel so bad."

"What about her brother?"

"Scyther? I do not think it is a wise idea to turn the subject to him at the current moment

Jay." The last comment had done it. Before another bite could be taken the water in her cup and in everyone else's were gone. A spherical ball was in the middle of the table for seconds as the others looked frightfully at her. The clear sphere dropped right onto the table, soaking the food and the others. Akali, surprise surprise, stayed dry. She immediately got up and left the room.

Now she sat at her window staring at the moon. Several times she had been asked to come out but all had failed miserably. They had given up about an hour ago. For once, her thoughts were on the villagers. The hate she had seen. She had watched others be disowned and they were basically just ignored or only acknowledged when necessary. She had practically been chased out of the village.

_Deception, _she had not done it. Her father had tried to make her deceive herself with all of his talk of the wife life.

_Disgrace, _she had wanted to be different. Look what it had brought her. She looked up to the moon one last time, watching as a large cloud blocked it off from her. Just another thing she loved taken away. Her wound had opened again, sending fresh blood down her cheek. A single tear fell from her left eye, mingling with the blood and dripping onto her arm. She made no move to wipe it away.

Father had sent him to Nanuk's to buy more shrimp for dinner that night. Dinner for three. The bedroom Akali had once had was going to become his training room, her few belongings to be thrown away (at least, the ones he didn't rescue would be). Unlike his father, who had forgotten her earlier words, Scyther stopped on his way to Nanuk's to look at the bushes. They looked fine. Maybe there were some thorns inside?

He scooted into them, keeping an eye out for snakes and trying to keep his clothes clean. He couldn't let his parents see the evidence. Five minutes and he had found nothing. He began retracing his steps, dark brown eyes narrowed slightly in frustration. _The bushes were absolutely fine! They weren't too overgrown, no snakes, not many spiders, and no thorns or dangerous branches. What could she have_ – his thoughts were interrupted by his physical cry as he fell to the ground. Looking around for what had caused his fall he noticed a branch on the ground. But it was much lighter than the others around it and should have snapped at the pressure of his foot. Curious, he yanked on it and gasped when the stick turned out to be a six-foot tall rod. No a staff!

He ran his hand over the smooth surface, marveling at how smooth it was and how intricate the carvings were. There was a rabbit at the bottom, swirls throughout the staff, and a dragon spiraling up to the tip. A small "S" was carved into the top beside the dragon. His vision blurred as fresh tears descended his face.

"_I was going to tell you about it later, but it seems my plans have been compromised."_ His birthday. It had been coming up in a little over a week. And this had been his present. He fell to the ground, the large pile of bushes completely engulfing him as he cuddled the meaningful gift.

"_Promise me you will come back one day and take me with you?"_

"_Of course. Who else will help me break my underwater record?"_

"_I love you, brother."_

"I love you too." He whispered into the staff, tear drops dripping onto the thick wood. Only fifteen minutes away, a girl's tear had just begun to fall.


End file.
